


Thanks for the memories (even though they’re shit)

by Lars2401



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Dream is a bitch, Hurt No Comfort, I cried while writing this lmao, MARCH 1ST STREAM SPOILERS, Murder, Other, Pandoras Vault, big brother wilbur, c!dream is a bitch, c!tommy deserved the world and all he got was being beaten to death, ghostinnit, im a tommy apologist sue me, look I’m posting this a few hours after the stream so sorry if it’s irrelevant later, reference to season two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars2401/pseuds/Lars2401
Summary: He wasn’t ready to die yet, he still had so much to do- he had the hotel, he had Sam, he even had Tubbo back!But it’s finally his time to die.!SPOILERS FOR MARCH 1ST STREAM!
Relationships: Awsamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Thanks for the memories (even though they’re shit)

The crack that echoed through the small cell was so loud Dream was sure Sam would have heard it. The silence after though was almost deafening, he’d been so used to the quiet before Tommy became trapped with him, but now it was although he’d never came. The only difference was that Tommy could no longer visit him, never piss him off by pulling on old wounds or revelling in his success, he was fucking dead.

The loudmouth brat lay lifeless on the floor, head smashed in from the impact of being thrown wrong into the hard obsidian, blood still pouring from the hole in the side of his head. That was his goal, wasn’t it? He was rid of him, now he could continue with his plan for revenge. It was all going rather according to plan.

Still, the dead teen was rather unsettling. He was so full of life a few minutes before, so passionately arguing with Dream over the validity of his resurrection book, insulting him in every way he could think of. And now he’s gone. And he’s never coming back. Dream would make sure of that.

—————

The impact didn’t immediately kill Tommy. Or maybe it did, and he was just thinking in the afterlife or something. But he knew one thing as a seething pain spiked through his head: ‘ _Im not ready to die yet anymore_ ’

He’d been so sure, as he stared into lava, as he stood on the tower he’d built to the clouds, even as he stood a little too close to the edge at the hotel, he could die there and then and he’d be fine with it. It would be obviously intentional to everyone, as if a final ‘fuck you’ from beyond the grave. But he wasn’t ready anymore.

He’d gotten everything back (he didn’t have his family, he’d lost them forever) he had both his discs, he had Sam and Puffy, they cared about him more then Phill ever did, he had the hotel- Tubbo didn’t hate him!

He had his friend back. It didn’t matter that they weren’t as close as before exile, or that he couldn’t remember the last proper conversation they’d had, because they were friends still.

It didn’t matter if Phill and Techno wanted him dead, because he still had Sam. Sam who locked him up, Sam who could have prevented this if he’d just let him out after seven days like he promised he would- It didn’t matter now, he reasoned, as he felt something warm pool under his head and his vision begin to go black, because as much as he didn’t wasn’t to go he never got a say in his life before, why start now?

He didn’t want Dream to take his final life.

He doesn’t want him to get the satisfaction of it.

But it didn’t matter what he wanted.

It was finally his time to die.

_TommyInnit was slain by Dream_

—————

“When you said ‘see you soon’ this isn’t exactly what I pictured.”

If he was alive, Tommy suspected he would have stopped breathing.

“Hey Wilbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo what did everyone think of that stream then? I literally went through all the stages of grief in one evening and then settled on sadness/anger so here we are.


End file.
